Perfect Date
by PLL.Rosebook
Summary: Just a little one shot. Hanna decides to fix her friend, Emily up with a guy, what she ignores is that her friend is gay. The date doesn't go as planned. (Humor)


_**Hello. This Fanfiction was written by Kaynasou for the RB LOL Week. A week where this account will upload one funny One Shot every day. Make sure to follow this account to be warned when a new story is up.**_

_**If you want more of my fanfictions go to my account: Kaynasou.**_

_**Context: Hanna doesn't know that Emily is gay and she is trying to fix her up with a guy. **_

* * *

Hanna couldn't stand seeing her friend sad after she had break up with her boyfriend. Emily looked very depressed and Hanna knew she had to fix things up. She decided to organize a double date, tonight she'd introduce to Emily a very nice guy.

They all get to the restaurant. Emily was wearing a long royal blue dress whereas Hanna was wearing a short peachy dress. Caleb and John held the ladies' chairs and then sat in front of them. The conversation seems to go really well and Josh looks seduced by his date. Emily felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"So what do you do for a living?" Asks Hanna to get her friend some info.

"I'm currently a high-schooler but next year I'll be a colleger. You know I want to pursuit my studies. I would like to make a difference in the world." He answers trying to look smart.

"Oh really? What do you want major in?"

"I would like to be a psychologist… For pets."

_Emily's POV _

My food is delicious! Oh god, they need to teach me how to cook this ASAP! This sauce is like heaven on earth really! I'm not even kidding. And the waitress was cute, I love her hair. I bet it smells like coconut, I love coconuts. Why is Hanna smiling at that guy like that? Did she forget Caleb over there? Honestly I can't focus on a word he says, I mean did you taste that meat? So juicy!

"Pets? I didn't know they had psychologists! Did you?" She asked me

"Yeah, awesome!" I reply not even listening to what they say

"Of course they do. If your cat purrs once, he wants a hug. Twice, he's hungry, thrice he… Oh no sorry. Sometimes I get jumbled up. So once is to play with you, twice is he's thirsty, and thrice, oh no… sorry I always forget…" He blabs with the rest of us.

I take a quick look at Caleb. He is looking pretty mad right now I don't even know why. Maybe it has to do with the way Hanna looks at my date. Yep, it must be it. The double date must have been an excuse to spend time with Josh, or Jake or maybe Justin. I don't even know. They would make a cute couple together. Hanna and my date. Caleb could probably find someone else, I mean, I guess so.

" Humm, Okay! What are your hobbies?" Asks Hanna.

"I like to read, I really think that words can express millions of feelings. They can make us travel and suck us into a magical world."

"Emily likes to read too!" Do I really? "What do you read?" She continues

"Well, I love a little Jillian Michaels from time to time. I really get her universe. I am quite an addict."

"Isn't she a physical education coach? Lose it with Jillian and everything? I think I've done one of her workouts"

"I wouldn't doubt that, you look hot!"

"Do you practice Karate?" Inquires Caleb wrapping an arm around a clueless Hanna.

Oooh, battle over a girl! That's interesting!

"Yes I do actually. I am a very good swimmer! My mom said I swam so good that I must have been an elephant in another life!"

"Cause elephants can swim fast. That's very true!" Hanna said in a very obvious sarcasm.

He nodded very seriously and the waitress arrived with the desserts! Yes! Chocolate, coconut and caramel, three of my favorite things!

I looked at the waitress and her uniform is ugly but her face is a whole other story. Shy smile, little quick looks. I'm dead, I want to know her name!

"I do like politics and I think the Russians shouldn't have elected Hitler in the 1970's. It was really dumb! I mean did you see what he did with the blacks? Slavery and all that stuff!"

Ok, that guy is definitely not graduating this year, or next year!

"I love that color you chose for today Hanna. It really brings out your ravishing eyes!"

"Do you like the fist I'm wearing today? I think a black eye would really match your eye color!"

I feel Jordan or Jesse, whatever his name his startle a little bit.

I take a spoon of my dessert and follow the waitress with my eyes. Is she single?

"John, what kind of music do you listen to? Maybe you and Emily have something in common" She says ignoring Caleb's insistent look. I think he doesn't really like Jake, uhh, crap! That guy sat next to me.

"I have a very trendy taste you know, just some Debussy, Mozart, Green Day, Flo Rida, Jane Austen Moliere and Shakespear all that classical music. Nothing too fancy."

"Ok, and what are your favorite movies?"

"Oh, I love Dear John, The Chipmunks, and Spongebob Squarepants."

I can't believe she's still asking that guy questions! I've had enough I can't listen to another sentence!

"Ok look James…"

"John!" He corrects me

"John! You are a very nice, smart guy" I hear Caleb chuckle at that, "…and all but I am not really looking for a relationship right now."

"Yes you are! Of course you are! I heard you shout _I DON'T WANT TO BE SINGLE ANYMORE!_ In your sleep. That's what we're here to fix."

"That's not the way to do it!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Why?" She asks

"I'm freaking gay Hanna!"

"Well that's a shock!" John says

"SHUT UP!" Hanna and I scream at him

"Are you really?" Hanna asks

"Yes, I am!" I walk away to ask for the waitress' number.

_General POV_

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Hanna says pulling John into a goodbye hug.

"It's ok, I think I might have a chance with someone else." He answers heading to Caleb to say goodbye.

Caleb really hates that guy but he wants to be polite, for Hanna's sake and shakes his hand. He looks at John and catches a light flirty wink. It was gone as fast as it came so Caleb doesn't overthink it. Once the guy walks out, Caleb opens his hand and sees a piece of paper. He opens it.

_John_

_Call me at 555 682 41_

* * *

**_All reviews are welcome, even the ones in french!_**


End file.
